champions
by morenwyn
Summary: crossover when Champions from each dimension fight for all existence you get the idea could drag on.


Darren Shan saga/ Harry potter/ legacy of Kain/ resident evil/ final fantasy 10/ Wicca/ primal. I don't own any only my characters. Champions from each dimension fight for all existence you get the idea-met drag on. Darren was fighting the last vampaneze he knocked him to the ground and stabbed him he let out a howl and died Darren stood up and looked Vancha march was doing fine harkat just killed the last vampet suddenly a dizziness over took him and he dropped to the ground he felt his soul leave his body he looked down and saw harkat running towards him and Vancha coming as well he heard him say that he was in a coma Darren looked around he was in a different place all together. Harry potter was practising a charm that Hermione taught him he was doing well until he felt dizzy "Harry are you ok mate" Ron said Harry looked at him and fall backward on to the floor Hermione rushed over to him Harry's soul left his body and he watched his friends search desperately for his pulse he heard Hermione say that he was in a coma "Go and find madam pomfrey please Ron!" she yelled she started to cry and that was all he saw he was in a different place he looked around a boy younger then him was there Harry looked at him "Hi do you know where we are or not" the boy turned around the boy looked 12 but his eyes looked old he shook his head "My names Darren Shan yours?" Darren held out his hand Harry grabbed it and shook "Harry potter" he grinned Darren grinned back. Raziel was fighting Kain when dizziness took over him Kain knew that it was his change to strike him before he could Raziel dropped on the floor Raziel knew he was going to the spiritual realm but he didn't he came to a place with a huge dome two boy were there looking around Raziel walked nearer to them one of them turned and held out a sword the other a stick Raziel chucked "You think you could hurt me children" he said the boy with glasses said something and a light came and knocked Raziel off his feet he growled and jumped up "What are your names!" he said more loudly then he needed to the two boy looked at each other and said there names one after the other "Darren Shan" "Harry potter yours" Harry said "Raziel" they raised their eye brows "No second name" Darren said Raziel shook his head "Do you know where we" he said they just shrugged. Alice was fighting a zombie she just creaked his head open when dizziness came she ran and hid under the bed her soul came out but with a fight it came to the nexus she looked around taking in her surroundings when her eyes fell on three people she walked towards them two were boy and the other a humanoid thing it sensed her and turned around "Who are you?" it said the boys stopped talking and looked at her "Alice and what are yours" Darren Shan" "Harry potter" "Raziel" She nodded Harry had a scar Raziel had his muscles exposed and Darren was the youngest after that they came into a conversation of how they got here. Yuna was talking to tidus when she fall she had been dizzy for a day now she came to a place were the sky was orange and there were people here four she ran to them "Hello I am yuna what are your names and where are we" "Harry potter" "Darren Shan" "Alice" "Raziel" She bowed to them Harry and Alice were taken back. Morgan Rowland was doing a circle with Kithic when dizziness came over her hunter looked at her she fall on him but he caught bree gasped Morgan felt her soul slip out of her body so this is what death is like she thought she looked around she was in a vortex type place where five people were standing around one looked over and rushed to help the others followed Morgan looked at this people "What's your name?" the girl asked "Morgan Rowland" she croaked "Our names are yuna," the girl said "Darren Shan" "Harry potter" "Alice" "Raziel" Morgan smiled at them the two boys grinned back Raziel looked at her Alice looked her up and down and yuna was just smiling. Jen was by Lewis watching over him soon she began to feel dizzy oh no she thought and she went to oblivion when she got there she was surprised to see a group of people she looked at them and came nearer "What are you doing here in oblivion then?" they turned "You know what this place is" she nodded "My names jen what's your names? Is a good question" she asked "Morgan, Harry, Alice, Darren, yuna and I am Raziel" 


End file.
